Complete Insanity: The most AWESOME Game Show EVER!
by IAmTheCookieQueen
Summary: -READ THIS-: I ONLY accept requests through PM. Don't ask why, it's a long story. :) An ultimate Metal Fury/Metal Masters/Beyraiders/Metal Fusion/Shogun Steel Game Show Prank War Truth or Dare that's really random! There is some non-intense romance, you have been warned, -Cookie EDIT: 300 views! Thxies!
1. Intro and Truth or Dare pt 1

"Hi there!" I said. "My name is Cookie, and welcome to the show...

COMPLETE INSANITY!

I'm here with my friend-"

"KATHLEEN!" Kathleen replied.

"First off..." I snapped, making Zyro, Shinobu, Sakyo, Kira, Kite, and Ren appear "Let's meet our contestants!"

You all will be-

Kira cut me off. "WHAT are we doing here?"

I thought for a moment. "Well, competing for the grand prize of... STUFF! YAYA!" Just to be sure, I triple bolted the doors. "Alright children, it's time for round one- Truth or Dare. Kira, you're going first because I like you the least. Truth or Dare?"

Kira looked around. "Uh... " and attempted to escape.

I sighed. "No escaping!", then tied him to a chair. "Truth or Dare?"

He groaned. "Ugh... Dare."

Kathleen finally spoke again. "I dare YOU to go up to Yoshio and tell him that you're firing him!"

Kira reluctantly replied, "Oka- Wait, WHAT?"

Kathleen grinned. "You have to do it! Or do you want to tell us the truth... ABOUT WHETHER OR NOT... uh...er..."

Zyro also finally spoke. "LEMMEOUTTAHERE!"

Kathleen sighed. "Hush child, or do you want me to drown you?" and mad a tsunami appear.

Zyro had no reply.

Kira sighed as well. "Ugh, fine. I'll do the dare."

I was excited. "Coolio! Alright then!" I snapped, then poof! Yoshio appeared.

Yoshio was looking his usual bushy haired self. "Master Kira! Why are you tied to a chair?"

Kira said, "Uh..." for the second time today.

Kathleen chanted, "Do it! Do it!"

I added, "DO IT!"

(Does he do it? I don't know. What do you think?)

* * *

Alright, that's it for this chapter. Hey, do you want a character to be in here? Of course you do! Fill out this form and your character could be in the game show Complete Insanity! Please mail through PM.

Name:  
Age:

Gender:

Personality:

Crush: (One of the characters here, none, or you can ask me politely if I can add a character)

Participant/Host:

Other Random Details:

By submitting this, you allow me to use this character in any ways that are appropriate to the story. I will always ask you to "OK" whatever I write.

* * *

Do you have an Idea for a dare? Here's the rules if you want to submit one. Please submit through PM. :)

Rules:

1. **ABSOLUTELY NO "INTENSE ROMANCE" OR YAOI!** I will not take those suggestions, sorry. :(

2. No killing, maiming... or really violent stuff.

That's about it! All else will be considered.


	2. Truth or Dare Part 2

Kira was still debating his decision because no one had suggested what choice he should make. So let's put him off to the side and meet a new participant!

I strode over to the door and kicked it open. "LUNA!" I yelled. A girl came in the room. "What the-"

Kathleen grinned, shook her hand up and down really fast, and then ranted, "Himynameskathleenandthisiskirazyroshinobusakyokiterenmekathleenandcookie!" I coughed. "Slow down... please? Kathleen rolled her eyes. "So, you're participating in this epic-awesome gameshow called Complete Insanity! And as a-"

Luna frowned. "First of all, why the heck am I here? Second of all, I DIDN'T ASK TO BE IN A GAMESHOW!" Zyro sighed. "Yeah, neither did we, but Kathleen's threatening to drown us all if we don't participate, so..."

Kathleen gave everyone a glare. "AS I WAS SAYING, and as a new participant, you get to give a dare to somecookie! Go on, give someone a dare! You can't do it to me or Cookie though. Cuz we're awesome like that."

Luna raised an eyebrow. "Some_cookie_? Don't you mean-"

I put a hand over her mouth. "Don't. Ask."

Luna nodded, and I uncovered her mouth. "Well?"

She craftily grinned, "I dare Sakyo to DYE HIS HAIR NEON GREEN!"

Sakyo turned white. "N-neon green?" He ran a hand protectively over his red hair. "Permanently...?"

Luna smirked. "Yup. Or else... you have to tell us all the truth!"

I handed Sakyo a bottle of extra-strength neon green permanent hair dye. "Go on, my fine feathered friend! I can do it for you, if ya want. It'll be fun!"

Sakyo sighed and grabbed the bottle of hair dye. I made a sink magically appear. "Splashie Splashie!" Kathleen yelled, drenching poor Sakyo in a downpour.

"You could have used the sink!" I protested. "This is much more fun!" Kathleen replied, handing Sakyo a towel. He dried his clothes off, and was about to spray his hair when...

"MAKEOVERRR!" Kathleen yelled. She made a salon appear, and put one of those apron thingies on Sakyo, proceeding to dye his hair green. "What -No!- Watch it- OW!" he protested.

When she was done, Sakyo looked like a much brighter Kyoya, in terms of hair. "That's all for today folks, bye!" Kathleen said. Luna popped her head in the scene. "Uhm.. who are you talking to?"

Kathleen grinned. "The reader!". Nobody dared to question her logic.

* * *

And.. did you like it? Shoutout to RedPhoeniz10123780 for adding Luna in!

PLEASE send me some dares! I really want someeeee! Or Kathleen will cry.. Request through PM only!

Also, PLEASE review! PLEASE!

Thanks for viewing! If you like Kathleen's character and want to see more of her in a story, check out Call of The Elements! :) It'll be funnn!

-Cookie


	3. Truth or Dare part 3

Kira is still considering his options. HONESTLY! Will no one suggest what to do?

The group sat in a circle, waiting for me to tell them what to to torture them.

I smiled. "New dare! This one goes to.." I grabbed a wheel of fortune and Shinobu's bey, inserted the bey into a center slot, and spun that thing like cray-cray. The spinner stopped on Kite!

Shinobu snatched Salamander away. "HEY!"

I shrugged. "It needs a beyblade to work, sor-ry!"

Kite sighed. "Why me?"

I smirked. "Kite! I dare you to have a surfing competition with Kathleen, and if she wins you have to buy me a thousand cookies!"

Luna sighed. "Good lord Kite, just do the dare. Your lifetime savings don't mean that much..."

Kathleen added, "Otherwise, tell us the truth about whether or not you like Ren!"

Kite turned a light shade of pink. "Uh.. uh... uh... I'll uh, I'll do it..."

Kathleen grabbed her surfboard, Wavelength, and snapped. She and Kite disappeared.

Luna stared blankly at the spot they had just been. "I need to learn how to do that.."

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter! Do you like it? Leave me a review for a cookie! Oh, and send in some dares, I'd love to have em.

I support KitexRen! Because I do! :D

Do you REALLY like it? Tell your friends! :)

-Cookie


	4. Truth or Dare part 4

Ok, I've officially given up on Kira.. so why not bring a new person into our insane equation? It's worked before, right? Right? RIGHT? Oh well...

I shrugged my chocolate-ish brown hair off my shoulders, then announced, "Let's introduce a new character! Her name is... (drum roll please!)" I waited for a drumroll, but I was the only one who did. "Ahem, I SAID DRUM ROLL!" I calmly raised a tsunami behind her. "Alright, no drum roll? YOU GET DROWNED LIKE SAKYO HERE!" She proceeded to nearly drown the poor neon-green haired boy.

"Whamnjdcbnsjmvfg bhjmkdcfbjnmdcfgbjm!" he yelled- which, in drowning language means, Oh dragons, SAVE ME!

Shinobu frowned. "Wait, isn't Kathleen the only one who can do that?"

I shook my head. "Nope, since I'M the author, I can do all sorts of stuff!"

A girl burst into the room. "Sakyo!" She somehow magically saved him form the giant tsunami.

"Oh, here she is! If it isn't Ryua Asahina! Welcome, Welcome, Welcome!" I stopped the tsunami and gave a supersweet smile.

"You nearly drowned him! What were you thinking?" Ryua glared at me.

"Well, sor-ry! No one gave me a drum roll!" I grumped.

I quickly recovered and asked, "Well, who'll you be? A participant, or a host?"

"Oh, host please! Thanks!" Ryua smiled. "Uhm, will Sakyo be okay..?"

Luna frowned. "Hey, you didn't give ME a choice!"

I smirked. "Yeah, well, RedPhoenix10123780 told me to make you a participant! And that is CLASSIFIED INFO, in other words I'm not sure Ryua..."

Sakyo woke up to see Ryua looking at him. "Uh.. hi.."

Ryua blushed. "Uhm... hi there.."

I made kissy noises behind her back. Ah, childish revenge!

"Now, I think we should bring back Kathleen, eh guys?" I snapped. "She should be done by now!"

POOF! Kathleen appeared in a flash with Kite looking defeated. "Guess who won?" She was in a black wetsuit with blue trim, while Kite was in a Speedo- uh.. "Whoooaaa, take it easy there Kite, take this towel. I rated this K+, you know." I handed Kite a towel. He wrapped it around him. (hey, the ocean was cold!)

"I lost..." he sighed.

"Pay up, Surfboy!" Kathleen held her hand out.

"Or.. why don't you tell us whether or not you like Ren!" I added.

Kite sighed. "Can I have a minute..."

I nodded and snapped. "He'll be back, don't worry. Now, I got a few dares, so why don't we do them?"

Zyro sighed. "No, no, no, no..."

I laughed. "You first then! Alright, now... I'll need this. " While reading a book, I snapped and made a cage appear, holding a.. fangirl!

Shinobu, Kite, Ren, Kathleen, Sakyo, and Luna screamed simultaneously.

"Oh Nemesis no!" Shinobu said.

"It can't be!" Luna yelled.

"But.. it is!"Sakyo exclaimed.

"Uh, why is everyone freaking out?" Ryua inquired.

Everyone turned around, and said together,

"The Fangirl."

* * *

Yay! I'm getting reviews! So I wrote more! This is probably the longest chapter of all. Also, we have now added a new character- Ryua! Thanks RyuugaandSakyo for her!

Ah, the elusive and deadly fangirl... all fictional characters fear her...

Well, don't forget to review and follow meh for more epicalicousness!

-Cookie


	5. Truth or Dare part 5

"The- the what?" Ryua looked confuzzled.

"Oh cake, did she have a good childhood..." Kathleen muttered.

"The fangirl is a dangerous creature!" Sakyo yeleed gabbing her by the shoulders. " DO NOT even dare to approach it! Who knows what it'll do?"

Ryua slightly blushed, but no one noticed of course, because the was a freaking FANGIRL in a cage behind them.

"Might I ask who's being dared with this.. fangirl?" Shinobu asked.

I gave him a smile. "Well, duh! Zyro!"

Zyro turned an abnormal shade of white. "Wha-what?"

I made a wavier appear. "Sign this first."

Kathleen read it outloud. "Cookie is not responsible for any death, trauma, romance, sadness, death, more death, and deathy stuff inflicted by this fangirl. It's RyuugaAndSakyo's."

Ayro sighed. "What's the dare, Cookie?"

"The dare is.." I unfolded a slip of paper. "To tell a fangirl that you like her! Here, take this armor so you don't die/get mauled. We're under a strict no violence, no language, no intense romance law unless I change the rating! Bon Voyage!" I made the fangirl and Zyro disappear.

"NEXXT DARE!" Kathleen sang! "This one is actually a truth, to COOKIE!"

Ryua grinned. "Hah! Now you're tortured too!"

Kathleen unfolded a slip of paper. "Who in this room right now... do you like the most! As a.. oh, you know what I mean!"

I gasped. "M-me? W-what? B-but..."

Everyone was smiling.

"WHO?" Ren asked

"I know you like one of the boys! You've just been hiding it!" Luna laughed.

"Do It! DO IT!" Ryua added.

I sighed, defeated. They were right, i did really love a certain character.. a lot. "It's..."

Just then, a girl came into the room, interrupting everything. "Is this Complete Insanity?"

"Yup! Come on Adrianna! Cookie's gonna admit her supersecret crush!" Ryua said, for Kathleen had just told them all via telepathy the new character's name.

"Okay fine, I like Shinobu. Thank Cupcakes he's not here. HAPPY NOW?" I sadly ran out of the room. _That was too awkward. He's never going to like me back anyhow._

Shinobu frowned. "Cookie! Wait!"

"Uh, she'll be back. Now! For More! Ryua, would you do the honors? And Anna! Come join us!" Kathleen gestured to the gang.

"Okay then, sounds good." Adrianna sat in a circle with everyone else.

"Well, okay..." Ryua replied, pulling a dare out of the Dare jug. "This one is to Sakyo." She blushed. "Dye your neon green hair neon pink. And you know those little white things that stick out from your hair? Dye them AQUAMARINE."

Kathleen and Luna looked at each other for a second, and then simultaneously burst out laughing.

"Ryua, why don't you dye his hair for him?" Kathleen suggested slyly.

"I... uh.." Both she and Sakyo blushed.

"Yeah! Kathleen's too violent!" Luna agreed.

"Fine..." Ryua unwillingly snapped and made a sink appear. "I did not know I could do that..."

This was followed by a few moments of tense, awkward silence while Ryua dyed Sakyo's hare a neon pink with Kathleen's neon hair dye, then dyes the white strands aquamarine. Afterwards, Sakyo snatched Kathleen's blue sparkly baseball cap (she was wearing a blue t-shirt that said It's So Summer, her favorite hat and boardshorts.)

"HEY!" Kathleen snatched it back, irritated. "WATCH IT, BUDDY!"

Sakyo sighed. "I miss my old hair!"

Anna laughed at the pink Sakyo. "Hah, so hilarious, can I do the next one?"

Kathleen shrugged. "Why not?"

She pulled a slip out of the Truth Jar. "To Ren- Do you like Kite?"

Ren turned pink. "I-uh-erm..."

"MINUTE'S UP!" Kathleen yelled. Kite reappeared fully clothed. "Okidoki, now you both have to say if you like each other in 3-2-1!"

"LET IT RIP!" Yelled Luna, Anna, and Ryua, for they were all bladers and it was their instinct.

Kite and Ren both said, "Yes" at exactly the same time.

"OMC! YOU LIKE EACH OTHER!" yelled Kathleen.

This was followed by the most adorable kiss scene in the history of ever. Because I'm lazy, I'm not going to write it.

"Awwe," said everyone in the room.

I was outside, crying on a bench with a bowl of ice cream, a romantic movie, a box of Ferraro Rochers, and a blanket.

"Hey, is Cookie okay..?" Shinobu asked.

His question never got answered, for Kathleen grabbed a truth out of the box, turned pink, and put it back, whistling hastily.

"What's the dare? Er, truth?" Shinobu asked.

Kathleen sighed, and made Zyro appear. He was covered in lipstick and mascara. "You don't need to know." he said.

Anna grabbed the paper, and read: "The truth is to Shinobu...between Kathleen, Cookie, and Zyro which one of us would you...

have as your best friend?

marry?

kill?

"Well.. uhm.." Shinobu thought for, like 5 seconds. "I'd kill you and be best friends with Zyro."

"Oh wow, I'm so loved." Kathleen said sarcastically.

Anna thought for a moment. "Hey! You didn't say what Cookie was!"

Luna grinned. "There was only one option left, Anna."

Ryua added, "That means..."

The four all yelled, "YOU LIKE COOKIE!"

"Well, no! I mean.. well yes, i do like her..."Shinobu sighed.

"Let me tell her that.." Ryua walked outside to the bench on which I was watching romantic movies.

"Guess what, Cookie?" she asked me.

"Don't know, don't care." I answered.

"Well, Shinobu likes you back!" She exclaimed.

I was absolutely shocked. "WHAT?" I leapt off the bench, spilling the ice cream. "He likes me?"

"Yeah, Anna asked him between You, zyro, and Kathleen, which one would you have as your BFF, kill, or marry." she explained as we ran up the stairs.

"I have a gift for you, Ryua. You'll get it soon, trust me." Walking into the room, I blushed slightly at everyone watching me.

"I'm back..?"I said sheepishly.

I didn't say anything else, because Shinobu had just given me a hug. I felt my cheeks flush red.

"I like you too..."

* * *

Well! That was sure a long chapter! I really like Shinobu his personality is super cute and he is too. Gosh, will Frosti be annoyed...

Anyways, thanks to Rachel Roth of Azarath for Anna! :D

I'm going to write a story for teen Titans now, au revoir!

-Cookie


	6. Truth or Dare part 6

"Aww, so that was cute," Kathleen enviously said.

"Yeah," I said blushing. "I have a Truth! Yes, a Truth!"

"OOH!" everyone in the room said at the same time.

"This one goes to.." I unfolded a blank slip of paper, for of course I made the truth up and it didn't exist.

"SAKYO! Who in this room do you have a crush on? And if so, I dare you to kiss them!"

Sakyo, Anna, and Ryua all blushed at exactly the same time.

"I'll give him a minute." I added, snapping and making Sakyo vanish into thin air.

"New dare! For Kira!" Kathleen announced in a singsong voice. I made a few beanbag chairs appear and we all curled up (not on the same chair, duh!)

Kira appeared in the room, and was upset that he didn't get a chair. There were, after all, only 6. (Luna, Zyro, Ryua, and Anna all ahd their own, I shared with Shinobu, and Ren shared. Kathleen was standing on a podium.)

"Kira, you have to fire everyone in the DNA, or tell us your supersecret crush!" Kathleen exclaimed.

Kira frowned. "I will never tell you my supersecret crush! I-i mean, I don't have one... yeah, I don't have one.."

Kathleen patted him on the fluffy lavender head. "Great! Now, go fire everyone!" She snapped, making him disappear and a blue beanbag appear. She sat down and handed out popcorn.

I snapped, making a flat screen TV appear with a perfect view of every room in the DNA. Snuggling up against Shinobu, we watched the events unfold...

* * *

Kira walked into the DNA. He grabbed the little microphone connected to the loudspeaker, and announced,

"Uh.. good morning, everyone. Uh.. You're uh.. Uh... er.."

Genjuro frowned. "What is it? Tell us already!"

Kira sighed, he had to do it or he'd be drowned... "I'm firing all of you!"

A cry went through the entire DNA. "WHAT!"

* * *

Kathleen fell off her beanbag laughing.

Luna and Anna were having a laughing fit, holding each other and crying.

I wiped a tear away from my eye. "Too... funny.."

Kira returned looking very defeated. "Why...why do you torment us.. "

I rolled my eyes. "I have ultimate powers, are you kidding me?"

Kathleen pulled a truth out of her Truth Jar. "This one is to-"

She was interrupted by me snapping and re-summoning Sakyo. "Alright loverboy, time's up. Who's your crush?"

Sakyo looked around the room. "Erm.. well,"

I sighed. "It's not that bad admitting your crush, lil dragon man. Go on!"

Anna and Ryua both looked very excited.

Everyone patiently watched...

* * *

And! 2 characters have a crush on Sakyo, so it's voting time! PM me your vote: Anna or Ryua!

I wrote 2 chapters, and now I'm tired, and stuff! Bye!

-Cookie


	7. UPDATES!

Sorry I haven't done much! With the FNC up and running, i guess I've neglected Complete Insanity, haven't I?

Unfortunately, the new chapter is not done yet. :(

But I have a bit of info for y'all. Let's get started.

* * *

First off, thank you so much for all the support in the reviews!  
I love all the OC's coming in through the reviews, but unfortunately I can't include any dares/truths/OC's from the reviews. However, please do send them to me through PM, and I'll gladly put them in!

Next off, the truth or dare segment will be over in 1-2 chapters. Then we're starting an ultimate PRANK WAR!

More on the prank war is coming soon. Until then...

That's all, folks!


End file.
